Thunder
by IDoWhatIWant98
Summary: Marinette was having a normal boring night before Chat decided to grace her with his presents... Again. To bad he didn't notice a storm coming - Marichat
1. Chapter 1

I was doing homework when Chat arrived. Chat had been coming for awhile now so the tap I heard from the window didn't even faze me. Nor did the black covered foot when it slowly descended from the hatch above my bed. "Hey princess." Came the very chipper greeting. "Hey kitty." Came the very normal reply. "Whatcha doin?"

"Homework."

"Why?"

"Because Chat, if I don't I'll fail. And if I fail I don't go to collage, and if I don't go to collage I don't get a good job. And if I don't get a good job I have no money. See the problem?"

"Why would you need a job just marry some nice handsome fellow and he'll just take care of you. Like me!" He answer with a very award winning smile.

"Nah, I'm a very independent woman and I don't need a man."

"What I shame we'd be purrrfect together"

I look up at him then to see a very cheeky grin plastered on his face. I'm surprised that it wasn't permanently stuck on his face that's how often I see it. I send him a good glare but of course he gets them so much it doesn't even phase him. He slowly struts over to me and sits down right by me on the couch. I was at my desk earlier but got to uncomfortable so I moved to the couch. And he was taking full advantage of it because usually he has to sit in the chair next to me. But now he can sit as close as he wants. And I can see he is enjoying it.

"Come now I'm sure you've been at this for pawsitively furever. I think you should finish for the night."

"Chat I can't I still have I a lot to do."

"When is it due?"

"Friday." I say kind of sheepishly

"Friday?! That's four days away! Princess but the book down."

"No."

"Princess.."

Fiiiinnneee."

"Good. Now..."

We talked for a hours after that. And we talked about nothing in particular but I wouldn't miss this for the world. After awhile I heard a noise

"Kitten. Is it raining?" I saw his cat ears give a little shake

"Yes I think so."

"Doesn't the rain make you sick?"

"It doesn't but I think I'll be fine, but I should leave before it gets to late."

"If the rain makes you sick Chat then I'm not letting you leave." I said sternly. He looked ready to pertest for a second before closing his mouth.

"Good. Now I'm going to go get some hot chocolate and you are going to make a fort."

"Yes ma'am!" He said with he hand raised in a salute. I giggle into my hand as I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I found the hot chocolate packets in the pantry and made up to hot mugs and headed back up the staircase. I open the hatch to almost walk face first into a blanket.

"Chat? How big did you make this fort exactly?"

"Um... I kind of got carried away a little bit"

"A little bit?" I ask as a stare at the monstrosity before me. It was huge covering not only my floor but some of my couch and deck as well.

"What do you think?" Chat asked shyly.

"I think you've outdone yourself and if I see a fort any smaller next time we do this I'm kicking you out."

"Aye aye captain! Come on in!" I slowly crawl my way in still careful of the hot chocolate and look around.

"Chat? Where are you?"

"Over here." Came the reply left of me. So I make my way over to see he made a makeshift bed out of the blankets and pillows from my bed.

"Care to join me princess?"

"Don't mind if I do." I say plopping down next to him and handing his mug over. He takes a long sip and sigh.

"And when we do this again your hot chocolate better taste this good or I'll kick you out."

"Chat, this is my house."

"I know. Just tryin get a point across." We set out cups down and right before I'm about to say something.

BOOM!

Chat jumps and hugs me as he buries his head into me.

"Chat?" I hear him whimper as another loud boom echoes into the room from outside.

"Chat? Are you okay?" All I get in reply is him burying his head farther into me.

"Chat? Are you, are you scared of thunder?"

"No!" Came the to quick reply. He raises his head.

"I'm not scared I'm fearless!" But I didn't believe him. Especially when another thunder struck and he again hides his head into me.

"Chat, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone's scared of something."

"I know." I heard muffled back. But I could feel how tense he was. So I slowly lower my head to lay on top of his. And wrapped my arms around him.

"It'll be alright kitty. I promise, I've got you." Those words seemed to have worked because he literally melted into my arms.

"I've got you." I said one more time as we slowly fell asleep snuggled up under the fort, the hot chocolate long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the feeling of arms wrapped around my waist. Which I will tell you isn't the usual for me. So you could say I was confused. And that's when everything came crashing back. Chat, fort, Thunder, hot chocolate. I don't dare look up because I know that his transformation has worn off. And I know my calculations are correct when I feel normal cloths instead of his suit. Maybe he's still asleep I think. But then he pulls me into him more tightly and buries his head in between my shoulder and neck and mumbles something I don't understand.

"Chat? Are you awake?"

Another mumble.

"Chat..."

Mumble.

"As nice as this is kitten, you are yourself and I don't think you want me knowing who you are so you might want to transform back."

And that's when i understand what he's saying.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why wouldn't you what?"

"Why wouldn't I want you to know who I am?"

That made me stop and think for a minute there. Does he really trust me enough to tell me who he is?

"D-do you r-really trust me enough t-to tell me something like t-that?"

"Of course princess."

I felt warm. And weirdly content. And then a little curious.

"But what about ladybug?"

"What about her?"

"Well don't you want to tell her too?

"Well yes but she doesn't want to know."

"Why?"

"Because she says it would be dangerous."

"And do you believe her?"

"I respect her wishes and won't push it. Too much. But now here's the real question. Why on earth aren't you snuggling with me?"

"I don't know."

"Well stop not knowing and come here."

"Okay."

I then wrap my arms around his neck and thread one of my hands through his hair, which is super soft I might add. And we just lay there with him drawing little patterns on my back with his fingers and me running me fingers thought his hair and on his scalp which I think he's enjoying.

"Chat?"

"Mm?"

"What time is it?"

"Ah..."

"Shoot!" I shout and bolt up from our makeshift bed still careful as to not look at him as a crawl through the fort and find my dresser and quickly grab the first thing I can and run to my bathroom to change.

I walk out ready to see Chat in his suit again. But before I can say anything I see this big grin spread across his face.

"What?"

"Nice shirt princess."

Huh? I look down to see what he's talking about and see the shirt I made just for my own amusement. My Chat Noir shirt that's black with green cat eyes, nose, and whiskers.

"Did you miss me so much that you just had to put me on a t-shirt?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh leave it Chat. You know how I get when I'm designing."

"I know but it's still cute."

"Thanks I'll see you later?" I ask him.

"Of course princess. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He says as he walks over a kisses me on the forehead making my cheeks burn a little.

"Bye kitten."

"Goodbye Marinette."

I watch him leave though the hatch before barreling my way downstairs saying a quick goodbye to mama who hands me a bag of what I can only assume is breakfast. And continue my fast pace all the way to school, eating as I go.

"Marinette!"

I turn and see Alya making her way over to me and we walk into school together as Alya chats about the latest upload to her blog.

"Hey Alya! Marinette!" Nino shouts a little ways away from us.

"Hey Nino!" Alya says when we meet up with him.

"What are you still doing outside? Class is about to start."

"I know, I just wanted to wait for Adrien before going in."

Right as the last word came from his mouth a car pulled up and out Adrien comes with a grin that looked a little familiar to me.

"Hey guys!" Adrien greeted us.

"Good you're here now we won't be late!" Cried Alya and she tries to make us move faster.

"Alright alright we're coming!" Nino says as well all start following Alya up the stairs and though the hallway to class.

"Hey Nino? Don't we have Chemistry first today?"

"Oh yeah that's right! We'll catch with you girls later?"

"Yeah." Was Alya short reply.

"Okay see ya!"

We start to walk in separate direction but then Adrien calls me.

"Hey Marinette!"

"Y-yes?"

"Nice shirt." He said with a wink. And then turns around and follows Nino.

"Did Adrien just do what I think he did?" Alya asked. But I can't even answer because I'm just too speechless.

"Marinette?" She asks as she waves her hand in front of my face. But I'm already to far gone.

Thank you all sooooooo much for the reviews and encouragement! At first this was just going to be a oneshot story but you guys wanted another chapter so here you go. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien winked at me.

Adrien winked at me!

ADRIEN WINKED AT ME!

"Maaaaarrii..."

"Huh?"

"We're gonna be late for claaaass."

"Oh yeah, right, class... What's class?"

"Come on googly eyes lets go."

"But.. Adrien..." A said pointing in the direction he just left from.

"Yes Adrien. We will get to see Adrien sooner if we go to class."

"Oh, okay." And then Alya proceeds to half drag half push me to class but it was pointless because I wasn't going to be able to focus anyway. So I just sat there hoping Alya was taking notes for the both of us because i wasn't even trying to pay attention. Even though I don't think I would have been able too anyways. After what seemed like forever.

"Class dismissed." Our teacher called as everyone got up to go to the next class.

"Come on Alya to our next class!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Chill girl."

"I'll chill when you hurry up girl."

"You just want me to hurry so you can see blond beauty."

"Exactly! Now come on!"

"Alright!" And that's when I proceed to half drag half push Alya to the next class. When I'm finally in front of the door to the next class I freeze up.

"Marinette? Aren't we going inside?"

"Alya what if he was kidding? What if he really didn't like my shirt?"

"Girl are you serious right now. Yes he was being playful but you could tell he really liked it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Now open the door."

My hand slowly reached for the door to open it when the doorknob was stolen from my fingers and someone slammed straight into me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just be carefu..."

And then I look up. Dang it. It was Adrien looking all cute and worried.

"Of course. I'm sorry Marinette I just had to go to my locker. I forgot my book and was in a hurry to not be late, and I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"N-no! It's fine really I'm fine!"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

And then I noticed his eyes that just seemed to be even more green then the last time I saw him. It's like staring at a forest. Full of life and struggle. And something familiar.

"Marinette? Aren't you coming in?" Called Alya pulling me out of my trance.

Lucky Adrien didn't seem to even notice I was staring because it looked like he was in a trance or something.

"Adrien? Don't you need to go get your books?"

"Oh yeah, books. I'll be back. Cover for me?"

"S-sure!"

"Thanks." He said again giving me that heart pounding grin before hurrying off down the hall.

"Marinette..."

"Sorry! Coming!"

Sorry about the shorter chapter today, I had work all morning and didn't have enough time to do more. I'll make sure to give you guys a bigger chapter next time. Thanks for the support and I hope this chapter sheds some light on a question I received in the reviews. Speaking of reviews make sure you guys do that! It's what's giving me motivation to write more chapters. Hope you like it!


End file.
